


[Art] Borrowed Time

by Jakebot_Archive



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Small Fandom Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-26 23:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakebot_Archive/pseuds/Jakebot_Archive





	[Art] Borrowed Time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Borrowed Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412510) by [frith_in_thorns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frith_in_thorns/pseuds/frith_in_thorns). 



[](https://imgur.com/SaqhSZg)


End file.
